The goblin kings little princess
by StoryLover1995
Summary: Sarah dies after child birth! Jareth finds his daughter and raises her, but what happens when the law gets in the way of him and his daughters happiness! Troubles and Tribulations! Triumphts and Failures! Tales of Intrigue and Romance! Jareth x OC and OC x OC PLEASE READ! I SUCK AT SUMMARY! STORY ALOT BETTER THAN SUMMARY!
1. Finding you

okay guys this is a story about jareth and sarah's daughter! I DON'T OWN LABYRINTH OR JARETH OR SARAH BUT I DO OWN ROSIE!

* * *

The night after sarah left with toby back to the over world. Sarah realized that she loved Jareth! He was the only one who was ever kind to her. She wished that he would come back and show his love for her. So he did and that night they made love but before he left he gave her a crystal ball on a ribbon that she could use as a necklace but most importantly he could watch over her!

9 months later while her parents did not care because she had had sex outside of marriage and they did not even know who the father was Sarah died giving birth to a Daughter but before she died she held her child and told her "Rosie, if you truly ever want to leave this world for that world of your father! then all you have to do is wish for it! Remember you are a Fae, Princess of the goblins and creature of the labyrinth and below-world. Mommy and Daddy love you! never forget that" and with those words she died. Jareth felt sarah's last breath and also watched as she gave birth outside of a window he was in the appearance of his owl form. He watched over his daughter as an owl of course.

The doctors gave the necklace to the orphanage to give to her when she was old enough. Jareth watched over his daughter as an owl of course. He watched her sleep and when she had a nightmare he would peck at the window and she would look up and she would calm at his sight. Aurora or Rosie as she prefered grew up in the orphanage never being adopted because of her slightly pointed ears and lavender streak in her hair it was there since birth it never washed out.

when rosie turned 4 years old gave the necklace to her. Jareth was still nervous because he would have to go back to the below-world again but he could watch over her. He waited for her wish to go away and live with him. A few weeks after Rosie turned 4 some boys started to make fun of her and call her a freak because of her ears! This made rosie cry and run away! She ran and Ran until she could'nt any longer she fell asleep crying.

That was when jareth could bare it no longer he broke the code and went back to the above world and with his owl appaerance broke into the room where they all slept there were many beds full of both boys and girls all of whom had made fun of or hurt his little girl. he had changed into his human forms and scared all of the children and said to stay away from his rosie. and with that he flew away to where Rosie was seated and it broke his heart to see her tear stained face and her shaking body clenching onto the necklace. Poor rose had cried herself out. He picked up his little girl she had bruises and cuts from the boys that hurt her. he was never again going to let her go, but he had to. He set her in her bed and the next day the boys were throwing rocks at her and trying to set her on fire because of the strange man that had tried protecting her.

That was the final straw he appeared out of nowhere as he did so he had silenced them all. The throwing of rocks and the lighting her dress had ceased. Rosie stared up not in horror as the other children but in awe. BEcause her grandparents had brought almost all of her mother's things and and she saw the man on the music box who danced with her mother's figurine she knew it was her mother on the stand so this must be her father! The orphanage staff stood shocked and he spoke in an authoritative tone "I will be taking my Daughter home now!" Daddy? came a quiet and timid voice, Jareth turned around and said yes, my dear, I am your daddy. Can we go home? yes, we can. replied jareth happy at his daughters eagerness to go home. He took her outstretched hand in his and they began to walk ou the gate. um...daddy? rosie had sounded curious yes? Where is home? I'll show you! Jereth laughed at the sudden eager curiousity.

Before they left for the below-world they walked to the park bench where her mother practiced her play. they sat down in the grass. Rosie looked at him and asked is this home? no, we are just sitting here for a little bit. oh, okay. daddy? the questions never cease he thought to himself. yes? he inquired. will mommy be home? Jareth was struck at her question then she looked at him eyes full of questions "no, mommy will not be there." where is she? your mommy, sweet heart... he sighed your mommy died when you were born. He looked down and saw his daughter's eyes were full of tears. Sweetheart please don't cry she buried her head deep into his chest. She started to sob then her next question nearly killed him "Did you and mommy even love me?" Look at me! he pulled her small face out of his chest and said "listen to me, we loved you very much, We always loved you. Don't you ever think any different!"

Why didn't I live with you ? I don't live in this world. he replied and I did my best to protect you whilst you grew up! I could never take you home though."Why not?" she mumbled again into his chest. Your grandparents did not know who your father was nor did they want you. why? I don't know, I just don't know. But I want you and you will always be loved and you will always be my little girl! do you understand? yes! Rosie cried even harder. okay good! Jareth was about to cry too but that meant he would lose dignity.

Forget dignity! he held his daughter for the first time that day and he told her he loved her! and she loved him too! He cried tears of joy. he cradled her and held her, he kissed her temple and said "I love you so much!" after a good 30 minutes of crying they stopped and she fell asleep. they still sat there and he had held his sleeping girl. he then got up and carried her to a dark corner and transported back to the below-world.

Once he got there the world he knew as dark dreary and colorless became colorful. there were flowers and moss and streams and the sky was beautiful! it was amazing! then he remembered the prophecy when the lady and the king had the child in the kingdom for the first time the land would be revived! Princess Rose, my angel.

He took her to the palace all the citizens of the below-world had stared in awe because they knew that she was the one that they had waited for. Rosie stirred and slowly she opened her eyes "daddy?" good morning sleepy head he spoke to her in such a fatherly tone that it scared the villagers. Was this the man that had threatened their lives? was this really the goblin king? They knew it was because he looked just like him and he had a stern look.

For the villagers he was the same. As father and daughter had arrived at the castle, Rosie was in awe. This is home he told his daughter who was now walking along side him and holding his hand. Rosie woah'ed in amazement! do you want to see your room? He asked and She nodded eagerly so he led her to her room. it was beautiful the colors that were there were amazing! It was turquoise, gold and emerald! There was a waterfall with a stacked slate backdrop,There were silks and velvet! the bed was a comfy cloud like bed, the mattress was soft and the sheets were silk. The pillows were as fluffy and soft as ever, the blanket atop it was warm and soft! atop the bed right where the pillows meet was seated Lancelot her mother's stuffed bear.

In the corner was a toy box! which upon opening will give you any toy you desire and then there was a wardrobe which made Rosie leap for joy because it had every dress that was made to fit her just right! Then there was a fireplace and surrounding the opening were cupids and little angels with roses. She had a full length mirror which was way too big for her. Rosie looked up at her father and asked is this all for me? Of course! you are a princess! Princess? she asked. Yes, I am the goblin king and you are my daughter that makes you a princess.

With that Rosie ran to her bed and fell on it! Jareth smiled at his daughters happy response to his kingdom. so as unking like as possible he also ran to the bed and hopped on top alongside her. Do you really like it? he asked. with a smg look on her face she said no...it brought jereths heart to a sinking level, he hoped to give her the best, but he failed. Then rosie spoke I Love It! Jereths heart was uplifted and he felt tricked! you really do have your mothers acting skills! Come here you! he picked her up and put her upside down started to tickle her belly. Rosie laughed at her father's renditions! stop! stop! she laughed. Never! Jareth maniacally but playfully. and he put her on the bed to tickle her more but before he got there Rosie had ran and hid behind a pillar jareth chased her! around and around they went! throughout the large room into the halls and his study through the library! and finally back into her bedroom!

They did this for at least 3 hours that was when they had ended up on the satee by the fireplace they both had been smiling so much it hurt, then they both realized that was the most they have smiled in a long time but for rosie, ever. They heard a knock on the door. and rosie looked at her father curiously jareth told her to say enter. "Enter!" said the sweet little girl giggling after she said it. one of the goblins entered and Rosie screamed. Jareth was worried so he held her "what's wrong" asked frantically! what is that thing? thats a goblin, one of my servants.

My name is Blejer your highness, sorry for the fright! "oh" rosie said still scared. Blejer will be one of your servants. Now what did you want? turning to the goblin. Dinner.. is..what did mai tell me?... uh..oh yeah!. Dinner is ready! good! thank you Blejer! Jareth turned to his daughter and asked how about some food? sounds good to me! so they went to the dining the fireplace by the table was a painting of a beautiful woman in a puffy,white silver ball gown she was smiling. who is that? Rosie asked. That is your mother. replied her father suddenly saddened.

daddy why are you sad? i'm not sad yes you are your sad...be happy! you still have me! jareth smiled at the remark. then they both sat down. they had chicken soup and caesar salad and for dessert was a delicious strawberry shortcake! Rosie then met the rest of her servants. which consisted of Blejer the goblin,mai the the elf, ginny,lucy,and lulu the fairies. Jareth had introduced each one of them and once he was done Mai had rushed into the kitchen and brought back 2 cups of hot chocolate, one for the king and one for the princess. rosie lay snuggled up into her father's lap as he read her a story.

By the time Rosie had finished half of her cup. and Jareth had gotten to the end of sleeping beauty. Rosie had begun to yawn. and fall asleep. Jareth put the book on the table and said softly i think its time for bed. and he picked up his little girl and started for her room but i'm not tired she said sleepily with a yawn. Oh yes you are he said as he set his sleepy girl on the bed and tucked her in. before he turned out the light he sang her a song it was the song that he sang at the ball to sarah...

* * *

**_There's such a sad love Deep in your eyes._**  
**_A kind of pale jewel Open and closed Within your eyes._**  
**_I'll place the sky Within your eyes._**

**_There's such a fooled heart Beatin' so fast In search of new dreams._**  
**_A love that will last Within your heart._**  
**_I'll place the moon Within your heart._**

**_As the pain sweeps through,_**  
**_Makes no sense for you._**  
**_Every thrill is gone._**  
**_Wasn't too much fun at all,_**  
**_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou As the world falls down._**

**_Falling._**  
**_Falling down._**  
**_Falling in love._**

**_I'll paint you mornings of gold._**  
**_I'll spin you Valentine evenings._**  
**_Though we're strangers 'til now,_**  
**_We're choosing the path Between the stars._**  
**_I'll leave my love Between the stars._**

**_As the pain sweeps through,_**  
**_Makes no sense for you._**  
**_Every thrill is gone._**  
**_Wasn't too much fun at all,_**  
**_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou As the world falls down._**

**_Falling As the world falls down._**  
**_Falling As the world falls down._**  
**_Falling._**  
**_Falling._**  
**_Falling._**  
**_Falling in love As the world falls down._**  
**_Falling._**  
**_Falling._**  
**_Falling._**  
**_Falling._**  
**_Falling in love As the world falls down._**  
**_Makes no sense at all._**  
**_Makes no sense to fall._**  
**_Falling As the world falls down._**  
**_Falling._**  
**_Falling in love As the world falls down._**  
**_Falling._**  
**_Falling Falling in love As the world falls down._**

* * *

Just before Rosie had fallen completely into her land of dreams, her father kisesd her temple and stroked her face just before blowing out the candle he whispered in her ear "goodnight my princess" thus Rosie snuggled close to Lancelot and fell asleep. Jareth smiled as his little girl slept. Then he blew out the candles and closed the door.


	2. Magic class

Okay guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter this is where Rosie learns how to use magic!

* * *

Jareth dreamt about sarah and rosie both living in the palace and how great it would be to live with the both of them. Jareth woke up crying, but then he remembered that he had his little girl and he loved her he had to put on his best face forward for her. Just as he stopped crying he felt something. it was rosie she was panicking. He ran into her room as fast as he could. she was having a nightmare. her eyes were clenched shut and lancelot was on the ground. she was wriggling in her bed. He went to her bed and sat down he gently shook her shoulders and spoke her name "rosie? Rosie wake up! sweet heart!" Rosie woke up and she immediately burst into tears "I didn't mean to! I didn't mean it!" She cried. what didn't you mean what didn't you do he asked deeply concerned. I killed mommy! she buried herself into his shirt and he held her confused at what she meant. what? When I was born I killed her! no, no, no! you did not kill her! no. Then what did she asked in tears, Your mother was young when she had you she was in a lot of pain, the pain just became too much to bear but before she died she held you and she loved did not hurt your mother no no! don't ever think that! he then held her until her tears ran out! she then asked if she could sleep in his bed. Just for tonight he replied. so he picked her up and set her down in her bed.

* * *

The next Morning Jareth awoke with Rosie in his arms. He then needed to awaken her for breakfast so he did and when he did her small eyes fluttered open. It's time for breakfast sweetheart! okay she yawned and got out of bed but before she realized it she fell off the bed! oh! jareth saw her fall and caught her just before she hit the ground. I don't like your bed daddy! she told him and he chuckled at that. They went downstairs and ate their breakfast which consisted of banana walnut muffins and a fruit salad with orange juice. They ate properly. Rosie asked during breakfast if He could pour her some orange juice. Jareth snapped his fingers an dthe orange juice floated over to her and poured some into her glass and made its way back to its place. Rosie was in awe and asked "Can you teach me how to do that?" Of course that's only basic magic but I need to teach you spells and other magic! you are a goblin princess, so you need to know magic. "When?" she asked eagerly again making her father laugh. We can start today if you want but we will start small. Okay! Can we start after breakfast how about after we go on a walk in the garden? ok... they finished their breakfast and went on their walk then they went to the throne room. and he told her I will teach you levitation today ok? ok! first take an object in your hand and then focus on it think what you want it to to do, project your thoughts to it! and he showed her. he took a crystal ball and looked into it and focused it then lifted out of his hand and floated around the room and back to his hand again. now you try he said and he gave her the crystal ball. She looked at it and focused, apparently focused too hard making it shatter into a million tiny pieces. Jareth panicked and said don't move a muscle to you understand? She nodded. He did a spell to put it together again and there it was back to its spherical form unbroken! then after having it happen two more times she quit. I can't do this! I'm terrible at magic! Rosie you know a secret what? I didn't even learn to make things explode until years after i learned this! you are ahead! then why can't I do it? because you're focusing too hard.. try again! You will get the hang of it! She tried and tried again but she couldnt get it she was getting upset! so her father thought maybe this willl work! "Rosie", he said "watch me." he started to dance and sing...

**Jareth**:

_You remind me of the baby_

**Rosie:**

_**"**What baby?_

**Jareth:**

_the baby with the power_

**Rosie:**

What power?

**Jareth:**

_power of voodoo _

**Rosie:**

_Who do? _

**Jareth:**

_you do _

**Rosie:**

_Do what?_

**Jareth:**

_remind me of the baby_

**Jareth**:

_I saw my baby,_  
_crying hard as babe could cry What could I do?_  
_My baby's love had gone And left my baby blue Nobody knew!_

**JARETH AND GOBLINS:**  
_What kind of magic spell to use?_  
_Slime and snails Or puppy dogs' tails Thunder or lightning Then baby said Dance, magic dance (dance magic, dance)_  
_Dance, magic dance (dance magic, dance)_  
_Put that baby spell on me Jump, magic jump (jump magic, jump)_  
_Jump, magic jump (jump magic, jump)_  
_Put that magic jump on me Slap that baby, make him free_

**Jareth:**  
_I saw my baby,_  
_trying hard as babe could try What could I do?_  
_My baby's fun had gone And left my baby blue Nobody knew_

**JARETH AND GOBLINS:**

_Dance, magic dance (dance magic, dance) (x4)_  
_Jump, magic jump (jump magic, jump) (x2)_

_Put that baby spell on me_

**JARETH:**

_You remind me of the baby_

**ROSIE**:

_What baby? _

**JARETH**:

T_he baby with the power_

**ROSIE**:

_What power? _

**JARETH**:

_power of voodoo _

**ROSIE**:

_Who do? _

**JARETH**:_you do _

**ROSIE**:

_Do what? _

**JARETH:**

_remind me of the baby_

**JARETH AND GOBLINS:**

_Dance, magic dance, ooh ooh ooh Dance magic, dance magic, ooh ooh ooh Dance magic_

_What kind of magic spell to use?_  
_Slime and snails Or puppy dogs' tails Thunder or lightning Something frightening_

Daddy look I'm doing it! The crystal balls started to float around the room! Yes you did! Brilliant! and they sang and danced together! while the orbs floated Father and daughter danced and sang!

**JARETH, GOBLINS AND ROSIE**

_Dance, magic dance Dance, magic dance Put that baby spell on me Jump, magic jump (x2)_  
_Put that magic jump on me Slap that baby make him free Dance, magic dance (dance, magic dance) (x4)_  
_Jump, magic jump (jump, magic jump)_  
_Jump, magic jump Put that magic jump on me Slap that baby_

_Dance, magic dance (dance, magic dance) (x2)_  
_Dance, magic dance Slap that slap that baby make him free Dance, magic dance_

* * *

By the time class was over Rosie had learned Levitation and Hypnosis! (sad part was she hypnotized herself more than once!)


	3. Young love

**Hey readers!, Fellow labyrinth Obsessors!, Fellow Jareth-Lovers and stirrers of trouble and heart felt story makers! Thank-you for reading my story thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry about the paragraphing, I had some trouble with that! Keep Reviewing and Reading! REmember Jareth's Ball is coming up soon! It is my dying wish and on the things I want to do before I die list to go! but not this year! they do actually have it it is an event! NO LIE! 3 things to do before I die...**

1. see the sistine chapel

2. go to paris and french kiss a my true love under the eiffel tower in the rain

3. go to Jareth's Ball!

**I know I'm such a girl! **

**BUT IT SHALL HAPPEN I WISH IT! **

**DO YOU HEAR JARETH I WISH IT!**

* * *

Rosie! darling? where are you? hmmm! I wonder where she could be! he said playfully as he walked into the room. then he saw two little slippers behind the curtains. hmm maybe...he said elongating the maybe (sounding like "mmaaayyyyyyybbbeeeee" ) Behind the curtains he said loudly and triumphantly as he quickly and grandly pulled the curtains to the side. she wasn't there! Oh where oh where could my Rosie be? he sang and looked in her bed pulling away the covers hearing giggling from that part of the room she's not in her bed and not behind the curtains he said pretending to think hmm... he said while he scratched his chin maybe... in the he looked as if he was going to go into the bathroom but then swiftly turned to the wardrobe and swung the doors and there amongst the dresses was Rosie, laughing and giggling! JUst as Jareth went to grab her she jumped out of the wardrobe and ran around the room! all the while her father chasing her finally Rosie jumped onto her bed but her father caught her arm then let go as Rosie said "you caught me" and then she jumped into her father's open arms! as she did so she said in a very happy voice DADDDYYYY! Jareth held his girl tight and kissed her on the forehead. Rosie was now 6 years old! and Jareth had just got back from a 3 day trip to go see the elders about some plans for the labyrinth! Rosie, I have a present for you... you do? yes. And he snapped his fingers hence making a box appear on the bed beside Rosie. Can I open it? she asked eagerly yes, you can her father replied. smiling. Rosie opened the big red box. And was amazed at to what the box contained it was a beautiful dress the color of the moon, a faded indigo color with matching shoes and a necklace that looked like it was made out of stars also it contained a music box with a woman in a beautiful dress the color of the stars with dark hair and a curious smile she spun beautifully on the podium. Rosie looked at the music player in awe. She spun the tab at the bottom and watched the beautiful porcelain girl in the star colored dress spin and dance... It was your mothers her father told her. its beautiful Rosie said in awe then as her father put it on the bedside table. I want you to try on the dress okay? ok daddy replied the young girl. Mae and Juniper helped her put the dress on as they helped her get dressed behind the shade Jareth told his daughter that they had a painting scheduled and that he wanted her to be in the picture with him and he wanted a painting of her as well. okay! This is gonna be fun yes it will! are you ready sweet heart? yes and she walked out from behind the shade with her hair done and she wore the necklace and shoes she looked beautiful! They had proceeded to the front room that was to be used in the painting. The painter bowed and so did a young boy about Rosie's age. Sire the painter said. The canvas and paints and supplies were all ready. Please sit your majesty. Jareth had instructed his daughter to sit upon his lap and look at the painter she did so. Who is this?: the king asked as the painter began to paint. My son, your majesty he is my apprentice. yes, yes what is his name oh his name sire is Nicolas. Nicolas? its a mortal name sire. yes I am aware of that painter. Jareth noticed Rosie and Nicolas were staring at eachother Rosie was Blushing and Nicolas was spinning his foot slightly turned his head and giving her a crooked smile Rosie giving him the same smile. He got an idea there were no royals in the labyrinth and he had no other heir maybe they could be betrothed he often gave that same smile to sarah at the ball. Nicolas! the painter snapped. The boy quickly resumed working beside his father handing him brushes and paints but when he wasn't helping his father he was staring at the beautiful princess he had never seen someone so beautiful. finally the painting was finished the king had pulled the painter aside and told him his plan. Before we proceed to the next painting perhaps we might discuss something? my son? Rosie darling why don't you show Nicolas the gardens I could use some air so could all of us before the next painting. don't agree painter? y..yy..yes. Rosie and nicolas took off playing in the garden while their fathers talked Painter? yes sire? my wife has passed and I do not have another heir. Our children seem to favor each-other quite considerably. What I plan on is that my daughter be betrothed to your son. But sire our children our quite different my son will be a painter and your daughter will be a queen. She will not be a queen without a king I am willing to teach him the etiquette of a king. The painter looked over to his son he was happier than he had ever been and he was definitely smitten he could almost hear his wife say don't spoil his dreams you know he is not wanting to be a painter and he loves her don't you see? Yes, I see Sire. I accept to your request. They shall marry when they are 17 years of age. Sire my son he is yet the age of 8. My daughter is age 6. How is this to be? When Nicolas is 17 and Rosie is 16 they shall marry. Rosie! Nicolas! the children ran to their fathers and they told their children that they were to be Married. You are betrothed! Nicolas looked at rosie and rosie at nicolas and smiled a nervous smile. Nicolas handed her a promise rose and Rosie kissed him on the cheek "thats a promise kiss." she told him and the fathers loked at eachother confused. come along nicolas we still have another painting. Im coming father he held her hand and she held his and they walked back to the palace together. never noticing that their fathers watched them with hopeful eyes.


	4. the elders enchantment

**Hey readers what's? what's up? well as you know betrothals always don't go well so lets see what drama I have picked out for you today!**

* * *

Rosie sat on her father's lap while they talked and talked, well mostly Rosie asked questions and Jareth answered them. "Daddy when will Nicolas and I be married?" when you ar- suddenly as he was about to finish The throne room doors flew open and in walked the elders.

He had had trouble with them before. They were not fond of the fact that he had tried to wed Sarah nor had they been accepting of the fact that his heir was a female half-human half- fae being! He hoped they had not come to take Rosie away, he would do everything he could to make sure of that.

"The Elders have had enough of your stupidity and un-directional rule!" you have not asked us about any of the plans you have made. I do not have to ask your permission for things that concern me. Jareth held on tightly to Rosie. Well goblin king how about the rule of the KIngdom! a painters son! never! Your half-breed child will have to marry a prince and we have brought one! come in young master Severin.

A 12 year old Blond haired, black eyed boy came in and said I shall marry the girl in 5 years. No! You will not you spoiled little Prat! Council I will make you a deal I will have prince severin (he said the name as though it were an disgusting rodent) and Nicolas (said in a favorable manner of polite and friendly nature) go through the maze in 10 years time whoever makes it through the maze will marry my daughter. That is neither fair nor reasonable! yes, Elder Shamonu I believe it is!

A fight for a princess! As a trophy my kingdom and my daughter! The elders gathered as the incessant annoying little brat of a prince stood there yawning and looking around the throne room JAreth starred in a unkingly manor and which could only be described as the death look! Daddy? rosie tugged on her father's vest and jareth came out of his furious trance and turned to his daughter in the calmest expression he could muster. "I don't want to marry that mean boy" she said worried. I know darling, you won't have to.

the elders turned and spoke to the king again. "You forget goblin king that we also have the power to control!" We will accept this challenge of yours. but for the fun of it your daughter will be in a deep sleep! Jareth was outraged and immediately pushed his daughter behind him. but it was too late the spell had already worked Rosie was put into a deep sleep not to awake until 10 years time when her true loves kiss will awake her and win her heart!

The elders had left with the prince severin. Leaving Jareth in tears holding his daughter swearing that he would kill the council if they tried anything ever again! Please darling wake up! wake up!awake her! awake her damn you! Damn you Shamanu! Damn you!

The king had arranged for her to be put into a gold and glass casket in the center of the labyrinth. Nicolas had come to the palace asking for Rosie but he told the boy and his father to sit and he told them of what had happened the day before. Nicolas was in tears and the painter was in shock. I will teach you the way of the labyrinth, nicolas! said jareth to the boy who had only just stopped crying and began to have a determined face. I accept your offer Goblin King! You will start at the beginning of the labyrinth and you must go through many tricks and doors. Once you find your way through the maze and awake my daughter bring her to the Palace and show her to me. Painter, to have your son win He must live with me... I am sorry I understand.

We will see him in ten years time? yes. Son come here the painter said to his son. The painters apprentice went to his father and listened. Son I need you.. no, Rosie needs you to be here, listen and learn everything the king teaches you!, Rosie needs you to find her and be her guardian, do you understand? yes, father I understand. Rosie needs me! We will see you again someday! I love you father! I love you too son! They hugged and The Painter left his son.

Nicolas looked towards his king and said Where do we start? We will begin with sword training, then magic, then the ways of the labyrinth. You cannot go through the labyrinthe until the time is right! but can I see her one last time? yes. Jareth held onto the boys shoulder and snapped his fingers then they had appeared to the casket She was beautiful! in a dress the color of the moon holding a single rose. Will she ever awake? he asked when she has her true love kiss her she will awake. She will age without flaw, the rose will not wilt nor will it die. The young boy knelt down next to the casket put a hand on the casket and whispered "I promise you, I will awake you! and we will live happily ever after"

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Im so excited to write this next one!**


	5. The Battle

**Hey Guys! Still don't Own Labyrinth or Jareth nor do I won sarah! i only own rosie, sevrin and nicolas. Just to clear things up jareth set Rosie in the middle of the labyrinth but the person who gets to Rosie first still has to take her back to the palace and present her to Jareth This chapter is gonna be a little long but its gonna be worth it! so get on your snuggly warm pjs and curl up on your bed or couch pop some popcorn, get comfortable and relax!**

* * *

**10 years later**

Nicolas was up before Dawn, he got dressed and Leaned on the door frame of the balcany in Rosie's room. Everyday he put flowers in her room! He placed the painting of her in his room above his marble fireplace. The labyrinth had grown cold and lifeless no color remained. Jareth taught him spells and how to reinforce them to his own magic and send them back towards the attacker. Nicolas had conquered every spell, every maneuver, every glimpse of what to do in battle. But he had not learned the layout of the labyrinth. Nicolas went down the stairs and was greeted by Jareth's stare, jareth spoke are you ready? yes, I am ready. then they transported to the outside of the labyrinth where Prince Sevrin and the council was waiting. Jareth turned to Nicolas and grasped his shoulders "you will have 13 hours, Nicolas, bring my daughter back!" I will your majesty! Let the battle for the princess begin! exclaimed Elder Shamon! Jareth what do I do? I can't tell you that go! go!

Nicolas ran into the Labyrinth while sevrin took his time and walked. Nicolas immediately stopped and got confused he looked left he looked right Where do I go? he asked himself. Then he heard a voice don't go that way! you'll go straight to the castle! thank-you.. wait where are you? over here.. oh you're a worm! "yes! There is a false wall over there." Nicolas walked towards the wall. keep going! wow! thanks! your welcome Go get the princess!

Nicolas went down the tunnel and was led to a maze with many doorways and no doors. it seemed like he had been running for ages when he heard a voice say in a ghostly voice "Go that way nicolas." he turned and there was lady sarah! "Lady sarah!" and nicolas bowed. "But you're dead! how are you here?" I have come back to help you find my daughter! I am only here in spirit though...My daughter is precious and you will be the best for her.

follow me! she said tiredly do you see those two doors? yes. go through the one on the right! you will fall but you will go to a cell, a friend of mine is there... he will help you. then she disappeared. Nicolas pulled on the door and went in prepared to fall. but was caught by something! what are you? who are you? he shouted. I will fight you off! and Nicolas struggled then they formed into a face, it spoke! "we are helping hands!" "you want down!" they said "How do you know that!" that is where Princess Rose is! alright then Down! and they let go! he landed on his butt unready for the floor!

Master Nicolas? Nicolas turned to see a goblin tied to a chair! My name is hoggle! what happened to you hoggle? "That nasty royal pain Sevrin tied me up he tried to get through the door but he is locked up in the closet!" haha! Nicolas untied the goblin. Can you show me the way out? of course! Hoggle went to the corner and picked up a door and opened it there was the exit! suddenly he heard a strange sound they both turned around there was lady sarah. Sarah? Hoggle said in awe. yeah, hoggle its me! Hoggle I need you to do me a favor, ok? anything for you sarah! go with Nicolas and rescue my Daughter! you have a daughter? yes, her name is Rosie. Hoggle you need to gather everyone and help nicolas along the way, do you understand? yes. he said solemly.

They were off, they soon came to another door "Be careful" hoggle said in a cynical voice. But he was too late they both fell Nicolas cast a floating charm around Hoggle and himself! they almost fell into the bog of eternal stench! but nicolas floated to the land! I told you to be CAREFUL! Are you deaf! no and I just saved you from smelling like a rotting corpse,a millennium year old sewer,and and all the universes roadkill at the same time! so I think you should stop complaining! replied Nicolas in an annoyed tone. fine! said a irritated Hoggle.

They walked towards the bridge. when they were approached by a giant who picked up hoggle! and tried to...kiss him? Nicolas pulled out his sword and held it pointing toward the giant. Hoggle just kept saying "Ludo put me down!" Sir Ludo what hast thou found? asked a... is that a ferret on a dog? oh! have you come to challenge me? asked the strange ferret in a superior tone! um...I..no..I...what? It seems we have come across the town imbecile sir ludo! local Idiot?, why are you here? I'm not the local idiot! I'm searching for the princess so I can marry her! you marry the princess? I am afraid we have a dead princess! no, she is only sleeping! ohh I don't have time for this! didymus!" sarah appointed him to find and marry her daughter!

Lady sarah hast a Daughter? yes! put me down ludo! Ludo put Hoggle down! Sarah is queen? no, well yes in a matter of speaking but no! just let us pass! there is an boy in a man's body wishing to marry and find the princess! How is sarah's daughter a princess asked didymus again? Nicolas sighed in a distress! She is king jareth and lady sarah's daughter! sarah would never have a child with jareth! Sir didymus! let him pass! said a very angry and ghost like lady sarah. How have thoust been? how is you're child Jareth's as well? I realized I love jareth and I'm good for someone who is dead! dead! sir didymus cried in horror and confusion. . I died giving birth to My daughter, Rose. Sir didymus let his head down in sadness. Sarah...ludo said sadly. Don't be upset! help Nicolas find my daughter and take care of her like how you took care of me. I will be with you but in spirit not in human form and she disappeared. Sir nicolas! I am at your side! then lets go! and they left.

I can almost see the center of the labyrinth! shouted a happy Nicolas. As can I painter's boy! he heard a snake-like voice say behind him. Sevrin! Nicolas said in an angered manner yes! said a triumphant tone. I will get the princess and marry her! Sevrin said in a sneering tone. never! shouted back. Is the painter's son challenging me, a royal! Sevrin said as if talking to a infant. yes and Your definately a royal something, more like a royal pain the ass! Sevrin grabbed his sword as did Nicolas and they fought.

Nicolas hit Severin! and sevrin cut Nicolas on the arm! and Nicolas swiped at Severin's cheeks leaving 2 bloody swipes on each of his cheeks! Nicolas was pushed to the ground and Sevrin stepped on his chest with his sword at his neck! there was no escape! Never the less Nicolas squirmed for freedom but stopped when! he saw a wave of red! behind the amazing slithering, conniving, prat severin! SO you will cease to be a disturbance I'll kill you now! then nicolas smiled. What so funny painter boy? then severin was attacked by the headsies! screaming in pain and indignity!

Nicolas ran to the glass casket which was now covered vines of the briar rose . But as Nicolas reached for the casket the thorny plant disappeared! there lay the beautiful princess, she was not the small 6 year old girl anymore she was a beautiful young woman who had the longest most beautiful dark hair and soft pale skin her dress long and the color of the moon, her lips red as the rose that she held in her hands. nicolas knelt down and kissed her soft lips! Rose slowly opened her eyes she had the bluest of blue eyes with a star in each eye. Slowly she arose. Nicolas? she spoke softly. yes, its me. We must go to the palace!

Rose? came a whisper and rose turned to see a woman with the same dark hair and blue eyes Mom? yes, its me. You need to go to the palace with Nicolas! he will take you to you're father! I love you rosie! I love you too mom! she tried to hug her but she only went straight through her like a cloud of smoke! I am sorry sweetheart but I am not truly here, I am a spirit. Rosie slowly closed her eyes to push the tears back. Rose felt something on her face. Sarah wiped away a single tear. Then she suddenly disappeared into a puff of purple smoke carried by the wind.

Sevrin was still being attacked by headsies and now sir didymus! Rose and Nicolas ran to the palace. It was too far! We will never make it! Nicolas? she screamed and looked up in horror. NIcolas looked where his lover looked Sevrin was ontop of a cliff over hang which they were undr You know I learned magic from the elders! if i can t have her no one can! and he made the cliff start to crumble and fall. "Rose, look at me you're father taught me magic hold onto me tight! rose grasped onto her lovers shirt with one hand and with the other wrapped it around his side and she leaned in as he wrapped his arms around her waist and then kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes and then thought the spell and suddenly they were in the throne room! where jareth was waiting and when he saw his daughter he stood in disbelief and shock.

He meant to run but his legs didn't register the thought so he stood and his daughter ran to him in tears daddy! she cried out in happiness. She ran into his arms and they both collapsed into tears and hugs. My precious girl! You're home! you're safe! Oh daddy! This made Nicolas smile and almost cry. The elders Burst in through the giant double doors!

This is an outrage! Yes! It is! You're opponent tried to kill my daughter! It was plain warfare! There are no rules in the labyrinth Jareth, you helped them! no I did not! You're wife helped them! My wife is dead! and as you said there are no rules inside the labyrinth! she was inside the labyrinth and She did technically did not help only the labyrinth inhabitants helped with her influence! No way to get around that what's said is said what's done is done! Nicolas won! Severin did not! The elders stormed off and left. Rosie got up and Ran into her lover's arms! We shall marry in the morning! Exclaimed nicolas. and Rosie began to laugh and smile as Nicolas spun her around and it was then that Jareth knew his girl and his kingdom were in good hands.

* * *

Ok guys! I know its great chapter! sadly its over!

**:( **

tears of sadnesss!

gets on knees and cries!

**NOOOOOOO!**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS**


End file.
